


Whispers

by caliecat



Series: E Malama (To Protect) - Episode 1.16 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's thoughts in the police station during Episode 1x16, E Malama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

She swings her legs back and forth under the chair and takes the pen from the nice policeman friend of Daddy's. He's funny, telling her a silly story about the time he went to the shave ice stand to check on all the flavors.

 _Get all this guy's information_ , Daddy said, so she carefully writes it down using her best letters like she learned in school. Then she can show it to him later and he'll tell her how proud he is.

Daddy and Mommy are behind her talking about the scary stuff that happened today. Their voices are soft like whispers, not angry like when they're mad at each other. She can't understand the words but it reminds her of the days in their old house in New Jersey, when she was little, and she could hear them in the living room after she went to bed. It's a good sound.

Now the policeman is telling her something else but she thinks about what Mommy said before. Stan's away on his business in—she can't remember the name, it sounded funny—but he's coming back soon and then they are all going home together.

She hopes Stan is late, that his plane can't leave like those other times when Mommy said the weather was bad and he couldn't fly. Maybe only a day or two so she doesn't get too upset.

Then she can be with Daddy just a little while longer.


End file.
